


No Rest For The Horny

by look_turtles



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't have a refractory period and Tony couldn't be more pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rest For The Horny

It was a a dark night at The Avengers Tower formally Stark Tower. Tony was having a good day, strike that he was having a great day.

Sometimes Tony felt lucky and now was one of those times. If he needed the money he'd buy a lottery ticket, that was just how lucky he felt. The Avengers had spent most of the day fighting giant, green, glowing rats and they had kick their giant rat asses and now he was even luckier.

Springs squeaked as he was pushed against the arm of his couch with an armful of horny Steve making out with him. He knew quite a few people (namely Coulson) who would gladly trade places with him, but Steve was all his and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

His hands moved up to Steve and he twisted hair and pulled on it. Steve groaned into Tony's mouth.

As Steve broke the kiss and moved to kiss and lick Tony's neck. He pulled up Steve's shirt and ran his hands over smooth skin. Steve stopped kissing and Tony whimpered. 

'Hold on,' Steve said and Tony reached for him.

Steve pulled his shirt over his head and Tony just smirked. Steve was nothing but hard muscle. Tony already had plans to lick and nibble on that skin. He let his gaze drift from Steve's pink nipples, down his chest to his flat stomach and he stopped at hard abs.

Tony licked his lips. He knew Steve didn't have much experience so Tony was going to take things slow. And by slow he meant the possibility of mutual hand jobs. 

Tony reached for Steve. 'Come here, Big Guy.'

'Could you take your shirt off? I feel a little ridiculous.' 

'Sure,' Tony said as he reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head. 'Like what you see?'

Steve just stared like Tony was the only thing in the room.

'Very much.' Steve shook himself out of his lust fog and moved close, kissing Tony's lips. 

Tony opened his mouth and their tongues brushed. Tony was hard in his pants and unless Steve kept a star spangled banana in his pants he was hard too. 

He moved down to Tony's chest and just stared at it as if he'd never seen it before. That was just weird, he had seen Tony shirtless before. Hell, he had even seen Tony naked before. Tony had to admit that seeing Steve blush had been a turn on. 

'Something wrong?'

Steve ran his fingers across Tony's chest and traced the outside of the arc reactor with his finger. 'I... It's just... Could I sketch your chest sometime?'

'Seriously? I'm horny and shirtless and THAT'S what you think about?'

'You're right but I'm still going to sketch you,' Steve said as he moved down and licked Tony's nipple. 

'Oh fuck, keep doing that and I'll let you cover me in yellow paint if you want?' Tony said as he squirmed under Steve.

Steve moved down and unzipped Tony's pants. Pulling out Tony's cock he stared at it and blushed.

'I'm not sure what to do.'

Tony smirked, Steve might not know what to do, but he certainly did. 'I have an idea, but you need to remove those pants.'

As Steve stood up and removed his pants and boxers Tony lifted his hips and removed his own pants, there was no need to remove his underwear because he wasn't wearing any.

As Steve stood there Tony let himself look. Steve's cock was hard and was longer and thicker than Tony's own, the head was deep red and Tony licked his lips.

'Come here,' Tony said as he reached for Steve.

He settled on top of Tony and Tony slid his hand between them and grabbed both their cocks. As he stroked up Steve groaned.

'You like that?' Tony asked.

'Oh yes.'

He stroked up and down and felt his orgasm building. He bit down on Steve's shoulder and with one more upward stroke he came.

He settled back against the couch and wrapped his arms around Steve. He wasn't a cuddlier, but man hugs were different. He reached up with his free hand and combed his fingers through Steve's hair. It was soft under his fingers. Steve's soft cock rested against Tony's soft cock.

As he laid there his hand was still around Steve's cock and he felt it harden again.

'What the hell!?' Tony exclaimed.

'What?' 

'You're hard again. Why didn't you tell me you didn't have a refractory period?'

'A what?'

'You know. A guy has to wait to get hard again after coming.'

'I didn't know that. Is not having one a bad thing?'

Tony smirked. 'Not for us. I can't wait to see how many times I can make you come.'

Several weeks later, Steve was laying on Tony's bed, he was naked and flat on his back. Tony had Steve's cock in his mouth and was kneading Steve's inner-thigh with his hand. 

He felt a tremor in Steve's leg and knew it would be long before Steve would come. Tony back off Steve's cock until only the head was in his mouth. He hummed around the head and Steve yelled as he came. It was the sixth time he had came in an hour. After Steve came he reached for Tony and Tony let himself be wrapped in Steve embrace.

As he settled against warm, sweat damp skin an idea began to form in his mind. Sooner or later Steve might get bored with Tony only being able to come once in several hours and he was going to make sure that would not happened.

Days later, Tony was sitting on Tony's couch with Steve.

'I've got something for you.'

Tony pulled out a brown paper bag and handed it to Steve. Steve pulled out a flesh coloured dildo. His eyes went wide.

'What is it?'

'A synthetic cock. In fact I modelled it after my own. Do you like it?'

Tony would have thought that Steve would have been happy, instead he grimaced. 

'I should go,' Steve said as he got up and left. He couldn't seem to leave fast enough. Tony just sat there confused, that was certainly not the reaction he had been hoping for.

Over the following days, Steve and Tony still worked together to save the world, but that was it. There was no more making out on the couch and no more sex. Tony would never admit it to anyone, but he didn't so much miss the sex as he missed after the sex when he could run his hands over Steve's smooth back and run his fingers through Steve's soft hair.

His garage was a large white room inside The Avengers Tower. Yellow light from overhead lights illuminated versions cars and motorcycles. The smell of grease and oil filled the air and was strangely soothing. 

He would spent hours working on versions projects while rock music filled the air. One time Steve had bent him over his work bench and fucked him; for someone who didn't have much experience he certainly learned quick.

Now, Tony was in his garage working on a bike and defiantly not thinking about Steve sex. 

He looked up when Pepper came into the garage.

'What did you do?' Pepper asked as Tony was reaching for a wrench.

'Nothing. What am I supposed to have done again?'

Pepper rolled her eyes. 'You obviously did something to Steve. He's been pounding on punching bags for over three hours. So, what did you do?'

'I might have given Steve a synthetic version of my cock and it didn't go over as well as I hoped.'

Pepper pinched the bridge of her nose. 'Let me see if I understand. You gave Steve Rogers: Captain America a dildo?'

Tony stood up. 'No I gave Steve Rogers: a red bloodied American male a synthetic version of my penis. There is a difference.'

'Okay. Okay. Have you tried asking him what's wrong?'

Now it was Tony's turn to roll his eyes. 

'You haven't have you?' Pepper asked.

Tony shrugged. 'Not really. I thought it would work itself out.'

'Just talk to him.' Pepper turned on her heels and as she left she said 'Talk to him.'

Tony just stood there. He didn't want to talk to Steve, he might have to talk about feelings, but he also didn't want to make Pepper mad. Pepper could be scarier than BlackWidow. Finally Tony came to a decision. 

Tony went down to Steve's room. The good thing about living in The Avengers tower was that they lived together, but the bad thing was they lived together.

Tony walked into Steve's gym and watched as Steve pummeled a punching bag. With one hard punch the bag flew across the room. Steve turned around and his eyes went wide when he saw Tony. His back straightened as if he was sanding at attention.

'Is there something I can do for you, Mr. Stark?'

'Mr. Stark? What happened to Tony?'

'I don't know, you tell me.' 

'Is this about the gift I have you?'

'Some gift. I get it ,you're bored with me and that was your way of telling me. Sorry I am not as experienced as you, but I could have done without the parting gift.'

Tony rubbed his goatee. 'What the hell are you talking about? I'm not bored with you I just thought you might be bored with me and I wanted to make sure you could come any time you wanted.'

'I could never be bored with you. Does this mean you still want me even though I'm inexperienced?'

Tony smirked. 'Of course! The best thing about inexperience is that I can turn you into an expert.'

Steve eyes went wide and he moved close to Tony. His lips brushed Tony's. Tony breathed deeply the scent of sweat.


End file.
